Jamie (SSJJ)
Jamie (ジェイミー, jixeimii), born Tabaga (タバガ, "Tabaga") is one of the protagonists in Dragon Ball AF and is the only one of two people other to be permanently merged with an Eternal Dragon. Appearance and Personality Like all Saiyans Jamie has a tail, black-coloured hair and stone-black eyes. Jamie is taller then Goku. He lacks a Widow Peak like Goku and Bardock do, meaning that Raditz's having a Widow's Peak is likely from Gine, their mother. Jamie dresses in a traditional Supreme Kai outfit similar to Kibito's, except of being red its yellow. He also wears the Potara earrings and has several sets. Jamie is also a hot-headed, impatient, smart, cheerful and confident fighter. As Saiyan he retains his pride and openly expresses embarrassment when forced to do something non-warrior like. As using the Fusion Dance. He also tends to mock Frieza by calling him a weakling. Jamie is sensitive about people with scissor and going near his hair. Jamie also seems to have Selachophobia, the fear of sharks. Jamie wasn't born as a mercernary or used by Frieza or the Saiyans in personal gain, he had an unusual kind hearted nature and was a selfless saiyan, something inherited by his mother, for this he was shunned and never allowed to train, but he still remained in training in secret until he met Supreme Kai whom freed him from his neglectful life. As the years past, he proved his worth as a fighter even as a kind hearted Saiyan. During the Evil Gogeta Group, Jamie wears a yellow woolly jumper with blue sleeves similar to his Kai outfit, with a blue undershirt, brown pants and brown boots. During the Android 22 Group, Jamie returns to his Supreme Kai outfit, but has a sleeveless under-shirt. Early Life In his Early life at the age 4, Jamie was sent off the Planet Vegeta by his under orders of his godfather King Vegeta after he discovered that his mother lied to him about his power level as a child and sent off as punishment, declaring him weak. Jamie crash lands on Planet Nexus where he discovers the heavily wounded West Supreme Kai in a hibernation chamber. He than asks the Three Guardians of the Planet to help establish some dragon balls so he can heal her at first they are afraid of him, because he is a Saiyan, but Jamie reassures him that he as renounced his Saiyan ways and prefers to live peaceful. He even proves that he his renouncing his heritage by asking them all to call him Jamie from now on. And for that point on the Name stuck and through out the most of West Quadrant, Jamie became its primary protector. Sometime in 767, he heard that the Cell Games had subsided while he was training on an isolated Planet he became an Ascended Saiyan and Ultra Saiyan (Super Saiyan 3). Dragon Ball AF Battle with Majin Dōka In the Majin Dōka Saga, Jamie saved Goten and Trunks from Dōka, whom attempted to kill them both. He is then introduced by Vegeta to his nephews and orders them to get to cover. Jamie then battles the Majin-Shin-Jin Clone, and manages to overpower him in battle. As the boys watched in shock has their long-lost uncle effortlessly took Dōka. Jamie then powers up to a True Super Saiyan 2, hoping to take down the Majin in his favourite form. He fought against the clone one his own until he assimilated Android 17, Hercule and Cell, even as a True Super Saiyan 2 he was able to overpower him. During his fight pre-assimilating the trio and during, Jamie display power unprecedented that not even Goku had. His prowess was unbelievable, even able to outmatch Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks. As they battle they note and compliment each others skills, although Dōka is getting annoyed with Jamie being better than him. Jamie is impress with Hercule after saving Vegeta from being assimilated, preventing him getting massive power boosts. Jamie is still easily able to over power the Majin Clone. Gohan than appears in his Super Saiyan 4 form to help, but Jamie tells that it won't be necessary. Gohan stands with rest of the Z-Fighters except Majuub. After being defeated by Jamie, Majin Dōka assimilates Trunks and Yajirobe gaining their power and appearances, he takes own on Jamie and manages to the defeat the True Super Saiyan 2, Gohan than powers up to his Mystic form as a Super Saiyan 4, joined by Goku and Vegeta. They attack, but they do little or none damage, Assimilator's. During the heat of the fight they are joined by Nuova Shenron. Jamie, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are all blasted away by Dōka while Nuova Shenron continues to fight him alone. After a while Nuova Shenron is critically wounded and protect Jamie with a Nova Sphere, he than permanently fuses with him after a short conversion. After that Jamie than rises as a Super Saiyan 4 and manages to overpower the Majin one more time and destroys him with a Kamikaze Punch. Attack of Piccolo III Jamie, Goten and Trunks. He then uses the fusion technique to fuse with Ultimate Shenron. With huge power boost, he blasts away Goten and Trunks. Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan God and fights against Ultimate Piccolo alone. Jamie sees this power display and asks Gohan, Amin, Vegeta, Pan and Bulla synchronizing their energy allowing him to ascend to Super Saiyan God. He joins Goku and fights Ultimate Piccolo. Ultimate Piccolo manages to hold them off, but not before transforming into a Great Namek. Jamie attacks him from underneath with a Magma Blast, but deflects purposely towards West City incinerating the entire city along with Bulla, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha and disabled Tien. Over powering the Super Saiyan Gods, Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks. Future Trunks, Gohan, Amin, Vegeta and Pan synchronize their energy allowing Gotenks to ascend to a Super Saiyan God. Jamie and Goku attempt to combine their technique creating the attack Finger Kamehameha, but the colossal sized Namek deflects and uses his wishing powers to negate Goku and Jamie's ability to use Super Saiyan God. Battle on Zaiko Beta Jamie manages to return and powers up to Super Saiyan 3 to fight, but is out matched especially when he transforms into his Super Kai Mode. Unable to defeat him, Jamie convinces Goku to do a Potara fusion and the two merge into Jakarot, and immediately battles Zaiko. Meanwhile, Ginny fights and kills ten Inhabitants of Planet Zaiko for treason. Super Saiyan 5 Jakarot blasts Zaiko with an Energy Barrage, and then ascends to Super Saiyan. He proceeds to punch Zaiko in face, but he shows a little injury to the attack, and proceeds to clobber, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin attack, but are knocked aside. Jakarot transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and blasts a Kaio-Ken Magma Blasts at him seemingly destroying him, but Zaiko easily survives it. Jakarot wastes no time in turning into a Super Saiyan 3, but before he can attack Jakarot is struck by a Portable Blutz Wave device thanks to Gohan, causing him to transform into a Golden Great Ape. Jakarot retains his semi-conciousness and manages to thrash Zaiko. He than uses a Super Kaio-Ken Magma Blast on him, damaging him greatly. After regaining full conciousness Jakarot ascends to Super Saiyan 4, where he completely out matches Xicor. He first uses a Solar Flare Kamehameha on him, and then follows up with a Blackjack Shot. He continues to blast him into a nearby mountain where he counters with a Magma Blast of his own. Running out of options his mother turns on the Nexus Tower sending powerful rays making him Immortal and transform. After acquiring his new form, he swats away Jakarot. Jakarot continues to fight but is clearly outmatched; Xicor blasts them both into a nearby building. Jakarot uses his Wishing powers to split himself back into to separate beings realising that they'll need a new way to defeat. Tien and Yamcha fuse into Tiencha, but both are knocked out could by Xicor. Jamie starts powering up causing the entire Planet to shake, lava to break though the ground and lightning to circle the entire planet. His fur, hair eyebrows and tail glow and begin to turn white while is hair grows longer. The Lava soon spirals and begins to stop, and then the area has a makeshift explosion and reveals Jamie in a new Super Saiyan form. Jamie identifies the form, and fights Xicor while talking to Goku through his mind, telling him to look up at Lunar Eclipse, instructing to clear his mind, find his burning soul and strong force of will. Goku begins to feel the effects, and begins changing; Jamie blasts Xicor in face, but Xicor stands up to the attack. Goku turns into a Silver Great Ape, and loses control attacking everyone insight. Trunks powers up to a Super Saiyan 4 alongside; Vegeta, and attacks Goku, but he swipes them away, Future Trunks powers up to a Mystic Super Saiyan 4 with Gohan and tries to calm Goku, but fails. Jamie flies in front of him and Goku regains control transforming into a Super Saiyan 5 adding to the Planet's damage. All the while Kibito Kai battles with Ginny, alongside Amin. Both brothers realise that Super Saiyan 5 won't be enough, individually. The two preform the fusion dance and become Gobaga, Gobaga immediately battles with Xicor with a slightly lower power level. He toys with Xicor; underestimating his own time limit. Gobaga attempts to destroy the Nexus Tower with his Magma Kamehameha, but he defuses. Goku and Jamie fight Xicor together while waiting for an hour to pass, Xicor manages to knock them into the ground causing huge crater. Xicor attempts to finish them off, but Jamie teleports Goku away and uses his wishing powers to shorter the time to fuse. They attempt to preform the fusion, but are constantly interrupted, so instead they trick him with an Afterimage Fusion Dance, succeeding and bringing back Gobaga. Gobaga powers up and preforms Magma Kamehameha, but is almost kicked away by Xicor. He uses Instantaneous Movement to get closer and blasts the tower destroying it completely and returning him to his base form. Xicor transforms into aSuper Saiyan 5 and battles Gobaga, but is clearly outclassed. Gobaga separates, and Xicor battles his Genetic father and Uncle. A Dying World Xicor battles the duo, unleashing powerful energy waves even when warned not to by Jamie. Goku unleashes a Kamehameha x12 seriously injuring Xicor, but the energy attck takes a toll one him. Jamie sticks to physical attacks and manages to retain his energy. Goku nearly at his limit tries to preform one more energy blast, but Xicor punches him into a mountain, after recovering he appears in his normal adult form, Xicor releases the weakness of Super Saiyan 5 and sticks to physical attacks. But Xicor had already used too much energy attack and his power level his severely reduced. Jamie orders Goku to return to Earth with everyone else, as the planet is going to blow. Goku is at first reluctant, but finally agrees and returns to Earth. Jamie effortlessly gains the upperhand over Xicor, having more power than him and more knowledge of the form. Jamie and Xicor goes for a final clash, causing an explosion shaking the dying planet. After the smoke settles, Jamie appears standing over Xicor, and gives him a lecture, about him being evil. Unable to move, Xicor still refuses to give up and tries to attack. Jamie punches him in the gut, and tells him not to ever talk over top of him again. Xicor tells him that the cloning and persona from his mother are the cause of his evilness and Jamie uses his last two wishing powers to change his him to good hearted person and to teleport him to Earth revealing he has granted five wishes of the days, being active. He must wait a year to grant another. The planet blows up around taking him with it, the only ones who survive are Amin and Ginny. Evil Goku Saga Jamie is revived a year later and is still 69 years old. He manages to fit in on Earth, and gets on well with his family. He trains with Pan, and later Jamie ends up shopping with the adolescent Pan, and gets overloaded with bags. A trio of Muggers try to snatch, Pan's bags, but she easily defeats them. After paying for the shopping, Jamie and Pan eat at a fast food joint. Bardock finally shows up and meets his son Jamie, and is introduced to all except Goku, whom is having an identity crisis. After the emergence of Evil Goku, Teen Gohan and Jamie battle Evil Krillin and Evil Gohan. Jamie easily dispatches Evil Krillin and battles with Evil Goku after his spawns were defeated. He later loses his cool as a Super Saiyan 5 and uses a powerful energy ball on him causing a major decrease in his energy level. Evil Goku relentlessly defeats and becomes Evil Gogeta. Evil Gogeta Saga Evil Gogeta than raises his right and thrusts it across his body like his swiping ground unleashing a massive Kiai Blast blowing everyone away in the area except Jamie, Goku and Vegeta and destroying a majority of the highlands. As the dust settles Jamie appears with his Supreme Kai outfit half destroyed, Goku's winter outfit is damaged showing his turtle hermit outfit underneath and Vegeta's energy shield protected in himself. Jamie throws his earrings at Goku, and puts one on his left ear. Jamie magically restores Goku's clothes. Jamie explains Potara resets a persons experiences of a current transformation, which is why Jakarot had to go through the Great Ape form, after Vegito fails to become a Super Saiyan 4. Jamie later gives his energy to Vegito to help him defeat Evil Gogeta, and nearly sacrifices his life to stop Evil Gogeta from teleporting out of the way of Vegito's attack. Training and battle in the Dragon Realm Using his abilities, Jamie sends the tub of toothpaste which was used to contain him with the Evil Containment Wave to the Dragon Realm which only he and the eternal Dragons know how to enter and leave. Goku never learnt this, so meaning Evil Goku can't leave. Jamie create a new Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the Warriors' Dojo and trains with Goku for two years inside it to learnt to master Super Saiyan 5. Transformations Great Ape Like all pure-blooded Saiyans Jamie can transform into a Great Ape. He transforms multiple times while being trained by King Vegeta in order to learn to control his primal state. However he is never seen in chapters in this form. False Super Saiyan (Kid) Jamie momentarily transformed into this form when Kid May was seemingly killed by King Vegeta's Elite. Kid Jamie's anger surges and he transforms into a false-like state of the Super Saiyan, multiplying his power level by 5. He is able to defeat all four of King Vegeta's Elite, but he loses the form after calming down when he defeats them. He displays this ability again to the Exiled Namekian Trio. Since then he has never used this form. Super Saiyan Jamie first achieved this while he was 15 years old, explaining at the time his was already at the level of a Super Saiyan, the seeing an alien father abuse his on feel he transformed in the response of need. After obtaining Super Saiyan 2 he never uses it or transforms into it. As Super Saiyan his hair doesn't change has the Chonmage remains the same. Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan Jamie mentions that he is capable of such transforms but doesn't use them as they are outclassed by Super Saiyan 2. He transforms into this forms while being trained by Ichigo and manages to become stronger using this form. However instantaneously he realises the weakness of Ultra Super Saiyan and decides to stick with Ascended Super Saiyan. Full-Powered Super Saiyan Same with Ultra and Ascended Super Saiyans, he can preform this Super Saiyan but doesn't need to. He acquire this form much like Goku and Gohan, he spent 10 days in this form, but after his ascension to Super Saiyan 2, he hasn't felt the need to use this form anymore or the previous Super Saiyn forms. Super Saiyan 2 His favourite pre-Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan form. He was able to obtain this on an unknown Planet. Upon transformation his like all Super Saiyan 2s becomes rigid and two hair locks hang down near his eyes unlike Gohan who has only one. His hair tie also burns off and his hair extends upwards, resembling Vegito's hair. True Super Saiyan 2 Jamie unlocks this Super Saiyan 2 form through intensive training and determination. In this form his arm grows to half the length of a Super Saiyan 3 and it coats him in a Flame Aura that never disappears adding 20Gs of the gravity he can held making him slow. In this form, his is half-faster than a Super Saiyan 2, but half-slower then a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Jamie hardly uses Super Saiyan 3, the only reasons would be if he is facing an opponent not worth of Super Saiyan 4 or if he is to weak to ascend to Super Saiyan 4. As Super Saiyan 3 he retains his two Hair locks and his hair his buttocks long. Like Goku and Vegeta he has Dark Green Pupils as he notes that its a True Saiyan only addition. Super Saiyan God Jamie first achieved this from by synchronizing his energy Gohan, Amin, Goku, Vegeta, Pan and Bulla. Jamie used this form during his fight with Ultimate Piccolo, but ultimately lost due to its drawbacks. Golden Great Ape Jamie transformed into this during Goku's fight with the Majin Buu Super Saiyan 4 Jamie's variation of the Super Saiyan 4 differs from Goku's and Vegeta's. Jamie fur is colour is Rust Red and his hair his jet black while his eye colour is hazel. Jamie explains that he transformed into this while Goku was fighting the Majin Buu. He's hair style is slightly longer and spikier. His two Hair locks return and are much thicker and spikier then before. Jamie's said that he transformed as a Golden Great Ape as a Super Saiyan 2. Silver Great Ape Its unknown when Jamie first achieved this but he as been declared officially the first person to transform in this form. Super Saiyan 5 The first known person to achieve this form, Jamie's hair grows buttocks long and hairs shoulder hair grows longer going to same length as the Fusion Dance vest, he's double hair-lock remains and his fur and hair are now white while his eyes are still hazel. Is eyebrows also change whites. Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5 is an upgraded version of the Super Saiyan 5. Only seen used by Jamie and Goku, though it is stated that it is required for Super Saiyan 6. It's complete mastery of Super Saiyan 5, reversing all the negative effects exept the lack energy after returning to base state. Green Great Ape Jamie like all most elite Saiyans he has complete control of his primal state however when he transformed into a Green Great Ape, he lost all control for a few seconds and manage to force Goku into control by punching him. Super Saiyan 6 Jamie ties with Goku of being the first two the obtain it. His power far surpasses then any of his previous state his prepsiration skills also greatly increase has he knew that Goku and him were still no match for Evil Gogeta and suggests fusion. Like Super Saiyan 5 his voice is shrouded with electronic effects and sounds more aggressive. Emotionally he is still the same as well as personality wise but he with his increased intelligence and prepsiration skills he is formidable fighter even Goku's prepsiration and intelligence skils skyrocket making them both the smartest Saiyans on Earth. Super Saiyan 6 marks the end of using the Great Apes to ascend to the next level. Jamie's appearance is slightly different as his two hair locks becomes three and they become an M-style hairlock. Several of attacks change such as he develops Blazing Swipe and Undeveloped Magma Blast. Super Saiyan 7 Jamie becomes to third person to become a Super Saiyan 7. Like Vegeta his hair is orange, but his eyes remain the same. He powers have skyrocket for beyond any previous Super Saiyan. Like Super Saiyan 3 and 5, it takes up alot of Ki, so he rarely uses this. This soon came outclassed by Super Saiyan 8. Super Saiyan 8 Jamie becomes this at an unknown time during training with Vegeta and Goku. Like Gohan, uses fur turns purple. They energy level is multiple of a Super Saiyan 4 in fact this is seen as a Super Super Saiyan 4, which earns its nickname the Sister Saiyan 4. Jamie doesn't develop a new attack with it but he becomes formidable fighter far outclassing those at the level of Super Saiyan 7 Fusions Merged with Nuova Shenron During the Majin Dōka Saga, Nuova Shenron merges his power with a dying Jamie to help his healing ability to move along. After the merger, his appearance slightly alters as his muscle mass increases and his power level increases equal to Nuova Shenron. Jakarot Jakarot is the potara fusion result of Goku and Jamie. Initially refusing to do the fusion dance, they instantly fuse to the powerful Jakarot, which proves to be stronger then Super Kai Zaiko. Gobaga Gobaga is the powerful fusion dance result of Goku and Jamie. Gobaga is the only fused Saiyan not to ever become or use Super Saiyans 1 to 4. Abilities *Execution Beam - A energy wave attack taught to him by King Vegeta. **Double Execution Beam - A double version of Execution Beam. He used this two of King Vegeta's elite in his False Super Saiyan. *Finger Beam - A powerful beam fired from the Finger Jamie can control size of it. He mostly uses it as a True Super Saiyan 2 or in his base form. **Backwards Finger Beam - A simple Finger Beam fired backwards by placing his hand between his right armpit. **Finger Blitz Barrage - A multiple version of a the Finger Beam. *Magma Blast - His signature attack and literally hottest technique. He initiates it by extend his arm forward and puts his hand out like hand-sign for number 4, he fires the boiling hot blast at his opponent shouting Magma Blast. Taught to him by Ichigo. **Magma Nails - A Razor sharp version of the Magma Blast fired from his nails. **Magma Tail - A Magma Blast fired from his tail. **Mouth Magma Blast - A Magma Blast fired simply from the Mouth. **Magma Breath - A superheated highly corrosive Super Breath, used on Majin Assimilator. *Wish Granting - Due to his merger with Fusionist he is able grant any wish. *Nova Star - Technique from Nouva Shenron *Magic Materialization - Technique taught by Supreme Kai to Jamie. He first users on Gohan to give him Power Control Wrist Bands when he had trouble controlling Mystic Super Saiyan 4 and later used it on himself to change outfits. The last time he uses it is when he create pot for Goku when he tried to use the Evil Containment Wave on Parallel Broly. *Instantaneous Movement - Like Kibito Kai he can move anywhere it wants without being limited to distance. Taught him by the Exiled Namekian Trio. *Energy Absorption - A technique that Jamie uses to absorb the energy of any attack and use it as energy for himself. Unlike Androids his power level doesn't change. *Flight - Ability to fly with Ki. Taught to him by Exiled Namekian Trio *Kamikaze Punch - A Rush attack that Jamie uses, his arm glows white and then Punches his opponent causing a delayed explosion. *Hey Over Here - Rush attack. He first punches the enemy in the gut and then elbows him in the jaw, following with a hammer fist to the head and kicks the enemy into the air and uses the Afterimage technique to appear above him/her and shouts over hear firing Kiai from his nose knocking them back to the ground. *Finger Beam Barrage *Warp - A technique taught him by the Warpese in the Warp Saga. *Fusion Dance *Mimicry - The ability to mimic techniques from other People. **Tri-Beam - A technique copied from Tien **Spirit Bomb - He reveals to have must this attack after watching Vegito Preform it. **Kaio-Ken - He manage to mimic this technique from using it as Gobaga, and later uses against Android 22. *Ki Sense - The ability to sense Ki. *EMP Sense - The ability to EMP emission even its extremely faint. Often nicknamed Dragon Sense as he uses mostly to locate Dragon Balls or those merged with Eternal Dragons *EMP Blast - Jamie is able to pull together electromagnetic pulse emitted from his body thanks to Fusionist. This always him to great a powerful blast formed from purely Electromagnetic Pulses. List characters killed by Jamie Direct kills *Majin Dōka (SSJJ) killed with a Kamikaze Punch *Evil Gohan killed with a Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack *Evil Krillin killed with a single punch to the head. *Cell killed with Magma Blast Assist *Evil Gogeta - Fusee of Gokod *Super Janemba - Fusee of Jamkon Fights *Baby Jamie vs. King Vegeta *Baby Jamie vs. Gine *Kid Jamie vs. Kid May *Kid Jamie & Gine vs. Four of King Vegeta's Elites *Kid Jamie & Kid May vs. Four of King Vegeta's Elites *Kid Jamie (False Super Saiyan) vs. Four of King Vegeta's Elites *Jamie vs. Ichigo *Jamie (Base/True Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Majin Dōka (Majuub Assimilated/Android 17, Hercule and Cell Assimilated/Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 4), Goku (Super Saiyan 4), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) & Gohan (Mystic Super Saiyan 4) vs. Majin Dōka (Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 4) & Nuova Shenron vs. Majin Dōka (Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Majin Dōka (Trunks & Yajirobe Assimilated) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Piccolo III (Fused with Future Dende & Future Bardock) *Jamie (Super Saiyan God) and Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Ultimate Piccolo *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Immortal Form) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) and Goku (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Super Saiyan 5) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Xicor (Super Saiyan 5) *Jamie and Teen Gohan vs. Evil Krillin and Evil Gohan *Jamie (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Goku (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Jamie (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) & Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta *Green Great Ape Jamie & Green Great Ape Goku vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) Quotes Trivia *He is one of few people who never uses Kamehameha. **Also he is one few people to use Spirit Bomb *Like all Saiyans he refers to Goku by his Saiyan name. *Jamie's birth name is pun of Rutabaga, at type of root vegetable. *He changed his name to Jamie, because he despises being called Tabaga. Category:Characters Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Revived Character Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with ki